


They Smiled Upon Him

by Pumpkin_Spice_Weed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Romance, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Spice_Weed/pseuds/Pumpkin_Spice_Weed
Summary: Desperate for money, a marine biology major takes the seemingly mundane job offer of standing alone in an empty room. It seems too good to be true, especially the salary of 100k an hour.





	They Smiled Upon Him

**Author's Note:**

> First draft, unedited, 800 words

The young man, child really, for he is not yet an adult, still new and wide-eyed to having sustain himself, sits down in the corner opposite the door and he waits. Waits for his death. His trauma. His injuries. Waits for a thousand things his mind conjures of what he will see or what will come. 

He waits for what feels like hours, then days, then years. In all actuality, it is only about half an hour. And then the visions begin.

Horrible visions of the past; of plague victims and slaves being whipped, of pain and prejudice and strife.

Horrible visions of now; of hungry children and sexual slaves waiting, simmering, in fear and numbness. Of those attacked for thinking, dressing, acting different. For simply being there.

Horrible visions of the future; of war and pain and confusion. Of problems he can't even begin to understand. All he understands is the emotion. The hatred and passion and love and tears overwhelming him so much he passes out.

He had only been in the room for an hour.

However, when he wakes, he is greeted with a pleasant vision. As if the universe were apologizing for what it had done to him. It said sorry in the sun-warmed comfort of blankets and the steady breathing of a person he knew all too well. He didn't know how he knew them, for he hadn't met them yet, but that steady cadence of their breath and heartbeat settled him.

"Baby," the familiar voice cooed. "Naptime is over. We have to get ready."

He whined childishly and burrowed further into the blankets and their warmth. Into safety after the horrors of before. He found though, that he could not look up to the voice. That although the movements felt natural, he could not control them. He was a passive watcher, but somehow that was okay.

There was a chuckle, and the bed shifted. Mystery Person began to kiss his cheeks, forehead, neck, shoulders, arms. Anywhere that they could reach. He could hear Mystery Person's smile as they worked, whispering for him to wake up, gorgeous boy. Busy day, handsome. Rise and shine sweetie, the world is waiting for you.  
The boy grumbles and tries to hide, not disliking the kisses and pet names but wanting to sleep. He smiles sleepily and giggles as slowly wakes up, but fighting it nonetheless. Who wouldn't, in such a perfect setting? Who would want this to end?

Unfortunately, it does when he must sit up, grinning and laughing and promising, "I'm up, I'm up!"

But it is not a bad thing, he gets to see Mystery Person, who is absolutely perfect. He smiles at them, pecks their lips and tells them, "Good morning gorgeous." They smile back.

"It's actually about two in the afternoon and we have a lunch date with our friends," they say, backing out of bed and pulling him along. Although tired, he complies and nearly falls out of bed, Mystery Person catching him in strong arms.

"I guess this was the wrong side of the bed." Both of then grin and chuckle, and the boy can't help but admire Mystery Person, wearing nothing but what he knows are a pair of his sweatpants because all of their clothes are "dirty." Lies, they just like his clothes more. They smell like him. How does he know this?

He isn't allowed to dwell, Mystery Person, who he now knows he is dating, pulls him towards their shared wardrobe.

"Help me pick out something to wear," they say, rifling through the clothes.

"How about those cute heart undies you bought the other day?" He teases, wrapping his arms around their waist and resting his chin on their shoulder. Mystery Person goes cherry red.

"I think it's illegal to only wear underwear in public."

"Shame. You'd look cute."

"I'll look cute in secret. Wear them  _under_ my regular clothes," they bargain, and hold up a top. "What about this?"

"Gorgeous, just like you."

The vision goes on like this, the boy knowing some but not all of the information. Mystery Person is named Elliot, but he calls them Ellie. Only him, and their family. Ellie has the most beautiful singing voice. Although they are lactose intolerant, they're weak for pizza margherita. They are dating, and Ellie has a promise ring that he is hoping to replace with an engagement ring someday.

The vision lasts all the way until bedtime, and after he and Ellie have said their goodnights and he falls asleep cuddled against them, he wakes up in the middle of the room surrounded by people.

"Congratulations Seer, you have survived," a woman in a suit and an unidentifiable European accent says. "Welcome to the program."

She smiles, there is a stabbing pain, and the world goes dark.


End file.
